Cameo
This is a list of cameo appearances Hanna-Barbera characters have made in other H-B works, sorted by the visiting characters. See also Inside jokes. Huckleberry Hound (1958) * Back on Shaq, is back human and dog basketball stadium good luck charm, from Johnny Bravo. * Huck makes a cameo in "Hector, King of the Britons", an episode of Evil Con Carne. * Huck gets hit by Hoss Delgado's truck in "Irwin Gets a Clue", an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Quick Draw McGraw (1959) *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey appear on the train, from Samurai Jack * One episode of Yogi's Space Race features a cameo by Quick Draw McGraw. * "I Am My Lifetime", cameo appearance, Quick Draw McGraw is old, from I Am Weasel The Flintstones (1960) * "Beard to Be Feared", Fred Flintstone is eyeglassed cool, from Dexter's Laboratory * "Dad is Disturbed", Betty and Barney Rubble, from Dexter's Laboratory * "Hot Air Buffoon", Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble as thugs from The Powerpuff Girls * "The Big Sleep", Silent Great Gazoo, from Fantastic Max * "I Am My Lifetime", Betty Rubble as old woman, with Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm-Bamm Rubble, from I Am Weasel * Fred Flintstone is featured strongly in "Modern Primitives", an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Barney and Betty Rubble appear during the end credits. Yogi Bear (1961) * "Shotgun Wedding", Yogi is bear of the world, from The Powerpuff Girls * "I Am My Lifetime", Boo Boo is old cartoon all star Retirement, I Am Weasel * Yogi Bear and Boo Boo disturb Billy in "Here Thar Be Dwarves", an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Yogi Bear and Boo Boo get hit by Hoss Delgado's truck in "Irwin Gets a Clue", an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Boo Boo animatronic chubby cheese, from Dexter's Laboratory * "Field Trip", Yogi and Boo Boo, disguise are forest more, from My Gym Partner's a Monkey Snagglepuss (1961) * Snagglepuss appears in "Hector, King of the Britons", an episode of Evil Con Carne. The Jetsons (1962) * "Beard to Be Feared", George Jetson is eyeglassed cool, from Dexter's Laboratory * "The Big Sleep", Silent George Jetson, from Fantastic Max * Various episodes, George Jetson visits Townsville, from The Powerpuff Girls Wally Gator (1963) * "Knock It Off", giant alligator is helping, from The Powerpuff Girls Magilla Gorilla (1964) * Magilla Gorilla is mentioned (as "Flying Magilla") in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy episode "Giant Billy and Mandy All-Out Attack" Jonny Quest (1964) * "I Am My Lifetime", Jonny Quest as old man, from I Am Weasel Secret Squirrel (1965) * Secret Squirrel is nearly run over by Hoss Delgado's truck in "Irwin Gets a Clue", an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Scooby-Doo (1969) * Scooby-Doo and his friends cross over to the "Bravo Dooby-Doo" episode of Johnny Bravo. * In the Dexter's Laboratory short "Dexter's Lab: A Story", Dexter offers his dog a Scooby snack. * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy episode "Reap Walking" features a cameo by the five principal members of the Mystery Inc. gang. * "Keeper of the Reaper", an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, features a cameo by Scooby-Doo. Grape Ape (1975) * In "Giant Billy and Mandy All-Out Attack", an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Grape Ape can be seen with his head stuffed into a volcano following a giant monster battle Category:Characters Category:Watercooler Category:The Funtastic Index